Kopi Hitam
by Sashicchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, bagi Sasuke, lebih dari sekedar nama. Haruno Sakura adalah rasa penasaran yang meledak di dalam kepalanya; rekam jejak pengkhianatan Sasuke terhadap perasaannya sendiri; alunan yang mampu mendendangkan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya; gula yang mendampingi kopi hitamnya.


Title : Kopi Hitam

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : alternate universe, (hope it doesn't) ooc, plot rush, etc.

A/N : didedikasikan untuk yang Senin besok melaksanakan UN, kita senasib :'3 btw, untuk judul _Kopi Hitam_ adalah metafora yang saya ciptakan untuk penggambaran kehidupan Sasuke dan segala pengkhianatan Sasuke kepada perasaannya sendiri, walau di beberapa _scene_ kopi hitam memang berarti yang sebenarnya; kopi hitam. Maafkan jika terkesan aneh :'3

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

**Kopi Hitam**

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke ingin bertemu seseorang hanya karena membaca namanya?

Ialah _Haruno Sakura_ yang huruf-huruf itu susun. Diketik dengan _font time new roman _dengan ukuran 12. Nama yang biasa saja memang, namun entah mengapa terasa manis di lidah Sasuke ketika ia membacanya dalam hati. Terdengar indah ketika seseorang di belakang Sasuke melafalkannya.

_Sakura di musim semi, seperti apa?_

Sasuke menemukan nama itu ketika ia sedang melihat daftar nama di kelas yang akan ia tempati untuk satu tahun ke depan. Dalam benaknya, ia menerka-nerka seperti apa gadis itu.

_Haruno Sakura, nomor absen delapan ... kau seperti apa?_

* * *

Benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Sasuke. _Haruno Sakura_ benar-benar di luar apa yang ia bayangkan tadi. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada hangatnya musim semi—merefleksikan musim semi yang sesungguhnya. Seperti pohon sakura berjalan kalau boleh diperumpamakan. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, panjangnya hanya sebatas lengan. Bola matanya berwarna hijau mengingatkan Sasuke pada apel yang menggantung di pohon apel yang ada di perkebunan milik kakeknya.

Beberapa anak bertanya, "apakah rambutmu asli?" pada si gadis.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil bersamaan dengan senyum tipisnya yang ia munculkan dengan manis. Lalu, setelah gilirannya mengenalkan diri selesai, gadis itu kembali duduk di tempatnya; di depan Sasuke. Dan sejak Haruno Sakura berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, iris jelaga Sasuke terus mengikuti. Tanpa kedipan barang sekali pun serta dengan sesuatu gelenyar aneh yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

_Haruno Sakura tidak menarik_, Sasuke membatin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Akan tetapi hati kecilnya tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

* * *

_…__bagaimanapun, dusta terbesar adalah ketika kita menipu diri sendiri, kemudian nahasnya harus terus mengulangi agar segenap rasa muak tetap terpendam… _(Alice Munro, _Dear Life_)

* * *

.

_Haruno Sakura tidak menarik_ adalah kata yang kembali Sasuke raungkan di dalam hatinya. Ia menenggak minuman kalengnya dengan kasar ketika melihat Sakura bersama dengan teman pirangnya dan nampan aluminium berisi salad sayuran dengan ayam, kentang tumbuk, dan dua kotak susu stroberi mengambil duduk di depan mejanya. Sasuke mendecih sebal untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia mengerti; _Haruno Sakura tidak menarik_, ia menyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Ini adalah hari ketiga puluh Sasuke sebagai murid menengah atas di salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Konoha; hari ketiga puluhnya sebagai anggota kelas 1-1; hari ketiga puluhnya duduk di belakang Haruno Sakura.

Kehidupannya masih berjalan dengan statis. Tidak ada yang berubah, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Padahal, ada beberapa anomali yang menyusup dalam sirkuit hidupnya (tapi Sasuke mengelaknya habis-habisan), contohnya memikirkan Haruno Sakura yang_ tidak menarik_ ketika malam menjelang, hingga ia tertidur dan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Sasuke masih sibuk meremas kaleng _cola_-nya yang sudah kosong saat Naruto bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh _ramen_, "kau kenapa Sasuke?"

Sasuke memilih untuk memberikan Naruto tatapan mencemooh sebelum menjawab, "tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, lantas kembali menggulung mi _ramen_-nya dengan sumpit, sebelum membawanya ke dalam mulut. Dan Sasuke kembali ke dalam aktivitasnya; menatap punggung Sakura. Jika saja tatapan dapat membakar, Sakura sudah pasti hanya tinggal tumpukan abu.

"Hai." Shimura Sai menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke, 30 detik kemudian. Lelaki pucat itu datang bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Gaara, juga dengan nampan aluminium di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Itu Haruno Sakura, ya?" Kiba yang mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke bertanya setelah menelan mi _ramen_ dalam mulutnya.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "dari belakang saja manis, ya." Itu sebuah pernyataan, walau disuarakan bak sebuah pertanyaan retorika.

Sasuke mendecih diam-diam. Otaknya tidak setuju dengan kalimat yang mulut Naruto selorohkan; _Haruno Sakura tidak manis, tidak menarik_.

"Dia," Kiba menunjuk Sakura dengan sumpitnya sebelum kembali berkata, "banyak dibicarakan guru-guru. Sepintar itu, kah?"

"Ya, buktinya dia bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke." Sai tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, yang bagi para lelaki itu terlihat memuakan.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai memang berada di kelas yang sama; 1-1, kelas unggulan. Kelas yang berisi anak-anak pintar. Yang lebih senang berkawan dengan buku atau berkumpul di perpustakaan sembari mengerjakan ratusan soal ketimbang menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca majalah remaja atau membicarakan sesuatu yang _random_. Kelas yang membosankan, kalau kata murid dari kelas lain.

"Tapi, kalau Shikamaru tidak suka tidur di kelas, pasti dia tetap si nomor satu," ujar Naruto setelah menandaskan kuah _ramen_-nya, "kenyaaang ..."

* * *

Untuk beberapa alasan, Haruno Sakura tidak menyukai kelasnya. Benar-benar tidak menyukainya, walau ia sudah berada di sini hampir dua bulan. Kelas ini tidak lebih seperti sebuah ruang kumpul orang-orang introver yang cenderung apatis, bahkan terkadang, kelas ini seperti pemakaman; sepi sekali. Sedangkan ia adalah seorang ekstrover yang kelewat ceria dan banyak bicara. Oleh karena itu, ketika bel istirahat berdering dengan nyaring, Sakura akan segera mengambil langkah cepat nan riang menuju kelas Ino. Di sana lebih manusiawi, komentarnya dalam hati. Di sana juga ia menemukan teman-teman yang lebih asyik, bukan bocah-bocah introver yang kadar kepeduliannya sangat amat diragukan.

Semua itu pun tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Diam-diam, obsidiannya selalu memperhatikan Sakura; bagaimana riak bosan itu langsung tergerus habis dan tergantikan dengan keceriaan yang menyilaukan mata ketika bel istirahat berbunyi kencang. Satu-dua kali ia pernah berhipotesis alasan yang membuat Sakura seperti itu, lalu menuliskan asumsi-asumsinya di belakang buku. Namun, ia segera mencoret kasar asumsi-asumsinya dan menggumamkan kalimat _'apa peduliku?'_ tatkala harga diri setinggi gunung Everest-nya kembali mengambil alih.

Haruno Sakura_ hanya gadis aneh_.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari kelasnya dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam di kantong celana beberapa menit setelah Sakura meninggalkan kelas dengan riang. Tujuannya adalah kantin sekolah yang berada di lantai satu, dekat dengan taman buatan milik sekolahnya. Dan ia sedang ingin sendiri, tanpa teman-temannya yang rata-rata bermulut besar.

Ramai adalah satu hal yang absolut untuk kantin Konoha _High, _terlebih ketika jam istirahat. Iris jelaga Sasuke menyapu setiap sudut kantin, sebelum melangkah ke stan langganannya. Ia memesan satu kopi hitam tanpa gula yang disediakan di dalam gelas karton. Lantas, setelah mendapatkannya, kaki-kaki jenjang pemuda itu berjalan ke satu-satunya meja yang kosong; dekat dengan jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman buatan sekolahnya.

Pemuda pemilik surai sewarna gagak itu mengenyakkan bokongnya di atas kursi, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela; melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Sesekali, ia akan menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan tidak berombak.

Adalah tidak terlalu buruk memberikan ruang sendiri bagi dirinya tanpa satupun dari teman-temannya menemani, pikir Sasuke.

"Boleh aku di sini?"

Suara feminim itu mengalun, mengetuk rumah siput telinganya, lalu bergaung di dalam otaknya. Sasuke menoleh lamat-lamat dan sedikit terkejut ketika netranya mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri dengan nampan aluminium berisi semangkuk mi _ramen_ dan dua kotak susu; satu berperisa stroberi dan satu lagi susu putih _full cream, _juga dengan senyum simpul yang ragu, namun tetap terkesan manis.

Sasuke mendecih dalam hati, tidak suka dengan ini. Tidak suka dengan perutnya yang terasa tergelitik, pun dengan jantungnya yang memompa darah lebih cepat. Bergemuruh, hingga telinganya mampu menangkap suara berisiknya. Sasuke berkeyakinan bahwa ini semua timbul karena ia tidak menyukai Sakura.

Tapi, sekali lagi, hatinya tahu yang sebenarnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengangguk mengizinkan.

Sasuke kembali melemparkan penglihatannya ke luar jendela, setelah Sakura duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak meninggalkan kantin dengan cepat ataupun melirik gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ini lebih menyebalkan dari mendengarkan Naruto yang berbicara tanpa henti.

Telinga Sasuke berdengung mendengar Sakura bergumam dengan kikuk, lalu sebuah untaian alfabet meluncur dari bibir gadis itu di detik selanjutnya, "tidak biasanya Uchiha-_san_ sendirian di kantin." Ini kali pertama seorang Haruno Sakura berbicara padanya.

Ia melirik teman satu kelasnya itu melalui ekor matanya, kemudian bergumam, "hn."

Dan tanggapan yang Sasuke berikan semakin membuat Sakura yakin pada asumsinya bahwa kelas 1-1 adalah kelas yang berisik makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tidak bisa diajak bersosialisasi.

Dan kehadiran Sakura, bagi Sasuke, membuat kopi hitamnya terasa aneh; sedikit—tolong tekankan kata _sedikit_ di sini—lebih manis.

* * *

"Kelompok lima: Shimura Sai dan Hyuuga Neji."

Bungsu Uchiha itu memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Netranya terpancang ke depan (tidak dengan pikirannya; melalang buana) dengan bosan, memerhatikan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang membagi kelompok diskusi mata pelajaran Sejarah. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kapan namanya dipanggil dan kapan ini berakhir.

Ujung mata Sasuke berair, karena kuapan terlalu sering ia loloskan. Rasa bosan benar-benar telah menggigitinya hingga ke tulang sumsum. Mengerjakan ratusan soal fisika murni setidaknya lebih baik daripada mendengarkan Kakashi-_sensei_ mengoceh.

"Kelompok sepuluh: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Ka—(Karin yang duduk di baris paling belakang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berseru dengan girang)—maaf, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Dan Uzumaki Karin di kelompok sebelas bersama Miko Shion."

Sasuke menghentikan kuapannya, kantuknya langsung menghilang ketika mendengar ia satu kelompok dengan Haruno Sakura. Sementara Uzumaki Karin, duduk merosot sembari menggerutu.

"Oke, semua sudah saya bagi kelompok. Sekarang, mulailah berdiskusi dan buat esai dari hasil diskusi kalian. Esai itu harus berada di meja saya 30 menit dari sekarang. Selamat siang!" dan Kakashi-_sensei_ pergi dengan menyebalkan.

"Um, hai, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura memutar duduknya dan tersenyum ramah. Kedua tangannya meletakkan buku Sejarahnya di atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaanya dengan Sakura. Ia mengambil buku Sejarahnya dan mulai membaca, tanpa memedulikan teman satu kelasnya itu. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke melirik Sakura dari balik bulu matanya dan berkata dengan kearogansian yang kental, "kau tulis apa yang akan kukatakan nanti."

Sakura tidak menahan bola matanya untuk berotasi. Ia merasa direndahkan, "ini tugas kelompok untuk berdiskusi, Uchiha-_san_. Kita harus bekerjasama—berdiskusi," ujar Sakura setengah kesal.

"Kita bekerjasama, asal kau tahu, Haruno. Kau menulis dan aku berpikir," tukas Sasuke tanpa repot-repot untuk mengalihkan netra jelaganya dari huruf-huruf di bukunya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang memiliki sesuatu yang disebut otak di sini." Sakura berkata dari balik gigi-giginya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura tak acuh, "aku tidak berpikir begitu, Haruno."

Sakura menderak-derakkan gerahamnya. Matanya nyalang memandang Sasuke. Satu lagi catatan buruk untuk kelas 1-1; mereka (Sakura yakin tidak hanya Sasuke) memeliki tingkat arogansi yang sangat—tolong tekankan kata _sangat _di sini—tinggi.

* * *

Sakura menusuk-nusukkan kotak susunya dengan ujung sedotan. Air wajahnya gelap, masih dirundung murka. Kali ini, ia berada di kelas putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi. Ia dan Tenten, duduk melingkar di meja Ino lengkap dengan kotak _bentou_ masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu, kan, Uchiha memang tidak bisa dibantah. Perintahnya adalah absolut dan arogansi mereka telah mendarah daging." Tenten berujar setelah menelan gigitan terakhir _onigiri_ yang ia ambil dari kotak _bentou_ Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dengan kasar, "tapi aku benar-benar merasa direndahkan, seperti keledai!"

"Ia tidak maksud begitu, mungkin," kali ini Ino yang bersuara. Gadis cantik yang tergabung dalam skuad _cheerleaders_ Konoha _High _itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Uchiha dan kata-kata yang kasar adalah satu kesatuan yang mutlak," imbuhnya.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau kalian berkonspirasi dengan si Uchiha itu." Sakura berkata dengan sinis dan dalam satu kali suapan ia memasukan sisa _onigiri _di tangannya, kemudian mengunyahnya seraya menggerutu.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat Ino dan Tenten lakukan adalah menghela napas dengan dramatis.

* * *

Haruno Sakura benci dengan kenyataan ini; Ino sedang berkumpul di ruang skuad _cheerleaders_, Tenten sedang rapat dengan tim basket putri, kantin yang sangat ramai hingga ia harus berjejal-jejalan untuk mengantre di salah satu stan, dan meja yang tersisa satu. Mungkin meja yang tersisa satu tidaklah buruk jika saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak baru saja duduk di sana dengan gelas karton dan roti melon.

Ia kembali teringat peristiwa beberapa minggu lalu. Peristiwa yang membuatnya merasa seperti keledai kotor yang bau; jelek dan bodoh. Tapi, ia harus mengenyahkan rasa itu, perutnya sudah merongrong minta segera diisi. Dan dengan rasa marah yang harus diluruhkan dan ego yang harus dienyahkan, seorang Haruno Sakura menggerakkan tungkainya menuju meja Uchiha Sasuke demi menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hai, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke menghentikan gigitannya pada roti melonnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan gadis pemilik manik _viridian_ di kedua matanya. Otak Sasuke dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu akan meminta izin untuk duduk di sini, di depannya, sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, oniksnya menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

_Haruno Sakura tidak menarik. Haruno Sakura menyebalkan. Haruno Sakura gadis aneh._ Kalimat-kalimat itu kembali mengudara di dalam hati Sasuke. Terapalkan bak mantra yang magis.

Akan tetapi, dugaan Sasuke salah. Gadis itu tidak meminta izin, melainkan tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menaruh nampan aluminium di depan Sasuke bersamaan dengan bokongnya yang dihempaskan di bangku di depan Sasuke. Sasuke memerhatikan; selalu ada dua kotak susu berbeda rasa di sana.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kenapa selalu ada dua kotak susu di nampan aluminium Sakura dan ia kembali menyesap kopinya. Lagi-lagi, ia merasakan perubahan pada kopi hitamnya; rasa super sedikit manis itu kembali hadir. Seharusnya, kopi hitamnya terasa pahit. Terasa pahit seperti kehidupannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku." Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura menggumam. Ia melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kalimat itu tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah meluncur dengan cepat. Ada sedikit rasa tidak enak yang menghampirinya setelah mengatakan frasa tersebut.

Dari mata Sasuke, Sakura tampak terkejut, sebelum kembali mengisap susu kotaknya dengan tenang, "oh," gadis di depannya sengaja mengambil jeda, "kalau begitu aku yakin, kau akan senang mendengar berita dari wali kelas kita besok," kata Sakura dengan riang.

Lalu, dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya bersama dengan baki aluminiumnya, "terima kasih untuk mejanya, Uchiha-_san_. Permisi."

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan iris arangnya yang terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang berjalan menjauh; menyisakan punggung kecilnya untuk Sasuke nikmati. Semakin jauh; semakin kecil; kemudian menghilang.

* * *

Adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk kelas 1-1 ketika guru Asuma berdiri di depan kelas untuk menyampaikan bahwa Haruno Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah ke kelas 1-2 dengan alasan yang tidak diberi tahu. Semester tiga baru saja berakhir dan semester empat sedang menyambut mereka, namun berita bahwa si jenius Haruno pindah membuat kepala mereka dipenuhi berbagai hipotesis.

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar berita itu. Ia merasa kosong dan menatap bangku di depannya yang tak berpenghuni adalah kegiatan selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, percakapannya dengan Sakura di kantin tempo hari berputar di dalam otaknya. Berputar dengan cepat dan membuat tubuhnya dicengkram dengan suatu rasa yang aneh.

_"__Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku."_

_"__Kau menyebalkan."_

_"__Oh. Kalau begitu aku yakin, kau akan senang mendengar berita dari wali kelas kita besok."_

_ "__Kau menyebalkan."_

_"__Oh. Kalau begitu aku yakin, kau akan senang mendengar berita dari wali kelas kita besok."_

_"__Oh. Kalau begitu aku yakin, kau akan senang mendengar berita dari wali kelas kita besok."_

Percakapannya dengan Sakura terus berputar tanpa henti di dalam benaknya. Menggoyahkan fokus belajarnya. Membuatnya dirundung rasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Hingga ia terlelap ke alam mimpi, percakapannya dengan Sakura baru menghilang.

* * *

Rasanya aneh sekali ketika tidak ada helaian merah muda yang menutupi penglihatannya. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika tidak ada helaan napas bosan yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika tidak ada Haruno Sakura yang menduduki bangku di depannya.

Sasuke merasa, hari-harinya semakin membosankan. Fisika dan kalkulus tidak lagi membuatnya menggebu-gebu sama seperti ketika seseorang di depannya selalu mengalahkannya. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke merasa kosong. Namun, satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah mengenyahkan semua rasa itu dan kembali merapalkan mantra magis miliknya.

Tanpa Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjadi yang pertama di kelas 1-1; menjadi sasaran untuk ledakan aksara berisi pujian yang dilemparkan guru-guru (walaupun, sesekali mereka tetap akan menyanjung si Haruno merah muda itu), lalu disusul dengan nama Nara Shikamaru. Bagi Sasuke, tantangan itu menghilang. Rasa sepi itu kembali pekat dan frekuensi kehadiran Haruno Sakura dalam imajinya semakin intens. Tapi, lagi-lagi, yang Sasuke lakukan adalah berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak berpengaruh padanya—berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dengan nahas yang semakin membelenggu dirinya.

Dan Sasuke diam-diam tidak mengerti, mengapa ada sebuah rasa menyebalkan (Sasuke menyebutnya begitu untuk sebuah rasa penasaran yang meledak di kepalanya) yang mengganggunya ketika ia melihat Sakura tertawa keras dengan murid-murid dari kelas 1-2; hal yang tidak pernah Sakura lakukan bersama murid-murid kelas 1-1.

* * *

Kekuasaan Uchiha yang disematkan pada namanya, membuat Sasuke dapat dengan bebas memilih di mana kelas yang akan ia tempati untuk satu tahun ke depan. Sebenarnya, ia tetap berada di daftar kelas unggulan, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin berada di sana, namun ia berpura-pura bahwa _itu _bukanlah alasannya.

(Ialah _Haruno Sakura_ yang tidak ia temukan dalam daftar siswa kelas 2-1. Padahal, nama Haruno Sakura terpaku dalam puncak daftar peraih lima besar di angkatannya.)

Sasuke mencari-cari alasan bahwa kelas 2-1 hanya berisi murid-murid yang lebih senang berkutat dengan buku—seperti kelas 1-1, tidak ada yang menarik di sana, hanya rasa bosan yang memasung bersama dengan sepi yang ikut merantai seperti _biasa_.

Dengan gaya berdiri khasnya, ia memandang pintu kelas 2-2 dalam diam. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu—ia sengaja datang terlambat. Dari sini, dari pintu ini, semuanya akan berubah, pikir Sasuke. Rasa sepi itu mungkin akan sedikit terkikis; dari cerita-cerita Naruto yang dulu berada di kelas 1-3, murid-murid yang bukan dari kelas unggulan rata-rata adalah seorang ekstrover yang ramai dengan segudang canda dan kekompakan. Lantas, tangannya terulur untuk menggeser pintu kelas 2-2. Derak bunyi pintu yang digeser oleh Sasuke berhasil menarik semua atensi penghuni kelas 2-2. Semuanya menjatuhkan titik fokus ke arahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan Kurenai-_sensei_ menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menulis di papan tulis.

"_Sumimasen_." Sasuke berujar bersamaan dirinya yang membungkuk kepada Kurenai-_sensei._

Kurenai-_sensei_ menggeleng kecil, "terlambat di hari pertama? Silakan duduk di sana," guru Matematika itu menunjuk satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa; berhadapan dengan meja guru, di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda yang memandangnya dengan kening yang berkerut, "hanya itu bangku yang tersisa," lanjutnya.

"_Ha'i_." Dan Sasuke pun mengangguk takzim seraya menggerakkan kakinya menuju bangku di samping gadis merah muda itu tanpa menghiraukan semua mata yang tertuju padanya seakan bertanya; _kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak berada di kelas unggulan_?

"Sial ya? Tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, jadi harus duduk di sebelahku," Haruno Sakura berbisik ditambah dengan senyum kecil di akhir, "aku sedikit heran kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang seharusnya berada di kelas unggulan, justru ada di kelas biasa seperti ini," ujar Sakura lagi, namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kecil, "kalau begitu ... selamat datang di kelas _biasa_ yang menyenangkan ini, Uchiha-_san_!"

Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas seketika bergeming. Ada rasa hangat pada saat Sakura menggumamkan kata 'selamat datang', rasa hangat yang sama seperti ketika ibunya mengucapkan _'okaeri'_.

Dan ia membencinya.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan kelas _biasa_, Sasuke? Bukankah menyenangkan? Tidak ada anak apatis di sana." Naruto menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan lucu. Senyumnya terbentang lebar. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau akan menyukai kelas 2-2," Naruto kembali berujar, walaupun Sasuke tetap tak mengacuhkannya, "aku sudah kenal banyak dengan mereka. Dan kau beruntung sekali duduk dengan Sakura-_chan_. Ia baik sekali," imbuhnya sembari menyeruput kuah _ramen_-nya.

"Tidak seberuntung yang kau pikirkan, _Dobe._"

_Sakura tidak baik_ adalah tambahan dalam daftar mantra magis miliknya. _Terutama untuk kerja jantungnya _adalah tambahan untuk kalimat _Sakura tidak baik_, hati Sasuke tahu itu, walaupun otaknya menolak untuk tahu.

Sasuke tahu bahwasannya ia tak seharusnya menaruh rasa tidak suka pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyebalkan seperti apa yang pernah Sasuke bilang, pun tidak salah apa-apa, kecuali sebuah fakta bahwa ia selalu berhasil menghancurkan ekspektasi Sasuke, mengingatkan pemuda itu pada sosok ibu yang telah ke luar dari sirkuit hidupnya, dan jangan lupakan bahwa gadis itu juga penghantar gelenyar aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya jika mereka berada di radius kurang dari dua puluh kaki.

Ia mendesah diam-diam, kemudian manik matanya memandang berkeliling kantin. Yang di detik selanjutnya langsung terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya. Seperti magnet; netranya adalah kutub yang berbeda dengan sosok Sakura sehingga menimbulkan gaya tarik-menarik.

Ia memerhatikan, lagi-lagi ada dua kotak susu berbeda rasa di baki aluminium Sakura. Dan kali ini, Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan otaknya yang berkerja untuk memikirkan alasan-alasan apa yang membuat selalu ada dua kotak susu berbeda rasa di sana.

Mungkin karena Sakura sangat menyukai susu. Mungkin karena Sakura ingin sedikit lebih nyentrik. Mungkin karena Sakura ingin terlihat begitu hidup sehat dengan minum banyak susu. Mungkin karena Sakura ingin lebih tinggi. Dan Sasuke terus memikirkan alasan-alasan itu hingga sikutan yang diberikan Naruto pada lengannya dan ajakkan untuk kembali ke kelas membuat Sasuke menghantikan segala spekulasinya.

* * *

"Pagi, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan sapaan yang diiring dengan senyuman yang Sakura berikan setiap pagi, pun bunyi _staccato_ yang dihasilkan sepasang _mary jane_ gadis itu. Lalu Sasuke akan bangun dari duduknya untuk mempersilakan Sakura menduduki kursi di sebelahnya. Sekali waktu Sasuke akan memutar bola matanya jengah sembari bergumam dalam hati '_Sakura tidak menarik_' tatkala senyum atau nada bicara Sakura terlalu cerah, terlalu riang.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke melihat Sakura menarik ke luar sebuah buku dari dalam tas. Lantas gadis itu membacanya dalam diam—dengan kepala yang sesekali mengangguk. Sementara yang ia lakukan adalah menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ putih yang sudah tersambung dengan iPod sambil membaca sebuah komik. Sesekali matanya tetap melirik ke arah Sakura tanpa sadar—sekedar untuk melihat gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Kalau Sasuke-_san_, pasti sudah belajar untuk kuis hari ini." Sasuke terlonjak, namun ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dengan bagus. Iris arangnya kembali melirik dan kali ini ia mendapati Sakura sudah menutup bukunya dan yang gadis itu lakukan adalah menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ino mengajakku ke taman kota kemarin, jadi belum sempat belajar." Sakura terkekeh riang, tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang hanya meliriknya tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

* * *

"Aku duduk di sini, ya, Sasuke-_san_?"

Inilah alunan yang mampu membuat kupu-kupu dalam perutnya berdendang. Lelaki itu mendongak dan mendapati binar hijau yang balik menatapnya.

"Seperti biasa, aku kehabisan meja." Kekehan gadis itu terdengar garing menusuk telinganya.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura dengan bernada.

Sasuke memerhatikan, lagi-lagi ada dua kotak susu di sana. Dengan rasa dan warna yang berbeda. Rasa penasaran itu berkumpul dalam benaknya, seakan-akan ingin meledak, namun Sasuke tetap menahannya. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah diam sembari memakan roti melonnya, kemudian menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan tenang. Ah, Sasuke juga mulai terbiasa akan rasa aneh yang kembali hadir di dalam kopinya ketika Sakura hadir.

"Kalau diperhatikan, Sasuke-_san_ selalu minum kopi dan makan roti melon, ya?" Sakura menyerukan sebuah pertanyaan retoris setelah sebelumnya menggumam pendek, "aku sering bertanya-tanya apa alasannya," lanjutnya, kemudian meminum salah satu susu kotaknya menggunakan sedotan.

"Kenapa kau selalu minum dua kotak susu?" Akhirnya, rasa penasaran yang berkumpul dalam benak Sasuke meledak—hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan pertanyaan. Ia pun tidak memedulikan pertanyaan retoris yang Sakura berikan.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Uchiha di depannya ini akan menanggapi perkataannya, karena melihat yang sudah-sudah, lelaki itu tidak pernah menanggapinya. Kemudian ia bergumam sembari berpikir, "karena aku suka. Dan kandungan kalsium yang tinggi pada susu dan produk olahannya dapat membantu mengontrol berat badan dan mencegah kerusakan gigi. Jadi, aku tidak ragu untuk meminumnya banyak-banyak!"

"Kalau begitu, karena aku suka kopi." Sasuke mebalas sekenanya. Ia menyesap kopi hitam di dalam gelas karton seraya melirik Sakura.

Sakura mengehentikan kegiatannya menyuap kentang tumbuk, "eh? Tapi, kan, kopi tidak baik jika diminum setiap hari," katanya, "Kopi itu dapat menyebabkan _constipation_[1], peningkatan asam lambung, dan oh, ya, coba buka mulutmu."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar perintah Sakura. Buka mulut? Untuk apa?

Sakura berdecak, lalu kembali berkata, "cepat buka mulutmu!" Dengan ragu Sasuke menuruti perintah Sakura. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan kaku; patah-patah seperti gerakan robot. Sakura menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, membuat lelaki Uchiha itu terkejut dan sedikit berjengit. Yang gadis itu lakukan adalah melihat gigi-giginya dengan seksama, "tapi ... tidak ada karang gigi dan gigimu tidak kuning, padahal kopi menyebabkan karang gigi dan gigi menjadi kuning bila dikonsumsi dalam jumlah berlebihan—"

"Karena aku rajin menyikat gigiku," tukas Sasuke cepat—memotang perkataan Sakura—dengan dengusan di awal kalimatnya.

"Baik, aku percaya," Sakura tersenyum dengan lebar, "tapi, kopi juga dapat menyebabkan _exfoliation glaucoma_[2] dan juga dapat menyebabkan peningkatan detak jantung. Jadi, jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, Sasuke-_san_!" Sakura mengakhiri ceramah singkatnya dengan sebuah kalimat persuasif.

Sasuke mendengus, "lalu, kau pikir minum susu setiap hari itu bagus?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap dan bangga, "tentu saja!"

"Tapi, menurut sebuah penelitian di Swedia, pada perempuan yang minum tiga gelas susu atau lebih setiap hari beresiko dua kali lebih besar mengidap penyakit kardiovaskular[3]. Dan 44 persen peningkatan risiko kanker dibanding perempuan yang minum kurang dari satu gelas susu perhari."

"Oh, ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan sangsi, hidungnya mengernyit dengan lucu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu, pada detik selanjutnya, kedua insan itu sudah tidak tertarik dengan santap siang masing-masing. Mereka lebih tertarik untuk bertukar argumen dalam sebuah debat kecil tentang kopi dan susu; dengan Sasuke sebagai kubu pembela kopi dan Sakura sebagai kubu pembela susu.

Mereka kutub magnet yang berbeda, yang diciptakan untuk saling menatik.

* * *

"Jadi, Sasuke-_san_, kau mau kita mengerjakan tugas ini di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Terserah." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Ia tetap menekuni komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku perlu pendapatmu di sini, Sasuke-_san_. Ini tugas kelompok, kalau kau lupa." Sakura berkata dengan sedikit sinis. Kilasan tentang tugas kelompok Sejarah saat ia duduk di kelas 1-1 kembali berterbangan dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke berdecak, kemudian dengan kasar ia menutup komiknya dan melemparnya ke atas meja, "bisakah satu kali saja kau tidak berisik, Haruno?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sarkastis, pun lengkap dengan tatapan sinis, "kalau begitu besok di rumahku jam sepuluh. Aku tidak menolerir keterlambatan dalam alasan apapun." Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dalam gerak kearogansian yang absolut; meninggalkan Sakura dalam keterkejutan yang mengiris.

Sakura mendesah perih dengan mata yang mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ia pikir, tembok yang membentengi antara ia dan Sasuke sudah mulai terkikis. Perbincangan mereka di kantin tempo hari menjadi salah satu penguat keyakinannya. Akan tetapi kenyataannya adalah lelaki itu masih sentimen kepadanya.

Sakura kembali mulai bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang sudah lama tidak ia pikirkan; apakah aku begitu menyebalkan bagi Sasuke?

* * *

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul sepuluh masih kurang dua menit, batinya mendesah lega. Kemudian, jari telunjuknya terulur untuk menekan bel di dekat pintu ke diaman Uchiha Sasuke. Suara dentang bel terdengar dari dalam, disusul dengan suara langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh. Sakura menerka-nerka, mungkin ibu Sasuke yang akan membukanya.

"Ah, teman Sasuke-_sama, _ya?" adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambutnya. Sakura menggumam dalam hati bahwa wanita itu adalah asisten rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha.

Wanita itu kemudian membawanya ke ruang tamu, setelah sebelumnya Sakura melepaskan sepatunya di _genkan_. Ia tidak dapat menahan _viridian_-nya untuk menyapu setiap sudut ruang tamu Sasuke, setelah ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang terdapat di sana. Dua buah foto yang di taruh menempel di dinding—berdampingan; foto seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan foto seorang anak laki-laki, di atas sebuah nakas di mana terdapat pedupaan, menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia menggumam dalam hati bahwa kedua orang itu adalah keluarga Sasuke. Mungkin ibu dan saudara laki-laki Sasuke, Sakura membatin. Ia merasa gelombang simpati langsung terbentuk untuk Sasuke, pasti hidup lelaki itu cukup berat ditinggal kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Kau ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas atau melihat-lihat foto?" suara bariton yang datar berhasil membuat Sakura terlonjak. Ia segera memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara dan mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pakaian kasual, kaus biru polos dan celana putih selutut.

Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, karena itu ia membuka bukunya dan segera menarik fokus untuk membaca setiap kalimat di dalamnya. Dan yang Sasuke lakukan adalah melirik Sakura dari balik bulu matanya, ia mendengus pelan setelahnya dan ikut membaca sebuah buku. Kali ini tugas mereka adalah membuat sebuah _paper_. Dan lagi-lagi, Sejarah adalah yang menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah kelompok.

Mereka mengerjakan dalam tenang. Hanya sesekali bertukar pendapat. Suara jari-jemari yang mengetuk _keyboard laptop_ adalah alunan yang memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Sembari mengetik, pikiran Sakura melalang buana; berbicara pada diri sendiri tentang Sasuke dan segala sifat pongah yang menempel dalam diri lelaki itu.

Mungkin ia kesepian, ibu dan saudara laki-lakinya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin itu caranya untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu merangsek dalam otak Sakura, sesekali berusaha memecah konsentrasi yang ia bangun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, beberapa hal membuat konsentrasi Sasuke bak gelembung sabun; mudah pecah. Mungkin ia terlihat santai dan tenang dari luar, tapi di dalam, Sasuke merasa gelisah. Kopi hitam yang ia sesap kembali terasa aneh; sedikit manis dan lebih hangat. Duduk di samping Sakura pun mengirimkan gelenyar aneh dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Denyut jantungnya terasa tidak beraturan. Selalu, selalu seperti ini ketika ada Sakura.

_Sakura tidak menarik. Sakura tidak menarik. Sakura tidak menarik._

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, lengkap dengan rapalan mantara ajaibnya. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Sasuke berusah untuk lebih rileks. Bayangan ibu dan kakaknya bergantian memenuhi kepalanya. Berputar-putar seakan-akan ingin mengoyangkan pertahanan Sasuke, menggoyangkan rasa benci yang telah ia bangun sejak hari itu.

"Sasuke-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menemukan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan raut khawatir yang kental.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "hn."

"Oh."

Dan mereka kembali menekuni tugas mereka dengan khidmat.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berdecak. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat. Gadis itu sedang menundukkan kepala dengan cangkir berisi teh hijau dalam genggamannya. Sasuke melirik gelas kopinya yang hanya tersisa ampas ketika Sakura tak kunjung bicara.

Adalah dentang tiga kali yang dihasilkan jam tua di sudut ruangan ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan ragu dan kembali menutupnya dengan cepat. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura, namun pertanyaan yang terjun dengan bebas dari celah bibir gadis itu di detik selanjutnya, membuatnya terdiam dengan pupil yang mengecil.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa aku begitu menyebalkan?" gadis Haruno itu kembali bertanya dengan lirih—seperti bisikan yang rapuh.

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Lidahnya kaku, tak mampu mengeluarkan bahasa. Seolah-olah, sebuah tulang tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Ia ingin mengatakan 'ya', walaupun tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Suara embusan napas berat terdengar. Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan megambil tas merah mudanya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, "tugas sudah selesai. Aku pulang," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan satu-satunya yang Sasuke lakukan adalah diam, tidak mencegah, "oh, ya, kau pasti akan senang ketika mendengar ini: aku akan pindah ke Suna besok. _Jaa,_ Sasuke." Dan Sakura kembali berkata, setelah ia menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu.

Sasuke muak pada dirinya sendiri!

Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Bahkan setelah kepergian Sakura lima menit lalu. Ia terdiam sembari mencengkram helaian rambutnya. Hari itu kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya bersamaan dengan frasa 'tak seharusnya'. Mengolok-ngoloknya dan menghancurkan dinding kebencian yang telah ia bangun.

Sakura hanya mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Keceriaan dan senyum gadis bersurai merah jambu itu serupa dengan keceriaan dan senyum milik mendiang ibu dan saudara laki-lakinya. Tak seharusnya ia membenci gadis itu dalam sebuah alasan yang tak ia mengerti; hanya karena gadis itu selalu berhasil menggelitik dasar perutnya, menjadi gula dalam kopi hitamnya, menjadi pemanis dalam hidupnya.

Pun tak seharusnya ia membenci ibunya hanya karena terlalu cepat meninggalkannya, hanya karena sebuah janji yang tidak tertepati, hanya karena sebuah kata seandainya. _Seandainya pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tak terjadi, pasti ibunya tidak akan menarik Itachi yang sedang bermain dengannya untuk pergi. Seandainya ibunya tidak membawa Itachi, Itachi pasti terus bermain dengannya. Seandainya ibunya tidak mengemudi mobil dengan pikiran kacau bersama Itachi, pasti kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, Itachi pasti masih ada dan janji yang ibunya buat untuk menonton resital piano pertamanya, pasti tidak teringkari. Seandainya itu semua tidak terjadi, pasti ia masih diselimuti rasa hangat. Dan Seandainya ia dapat menerima semua takdir itu, pasti kesialan tidak harus melilitnya._

Sasuke merasakan matanya basah. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ini semua adalah takdir dari Tuhan, bukan keinginan ibunya atau siapapun. Tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, juga menyalahkan gadis yang menarik afeksinya.

_Sakura menarik. Sakura tidak menyebalkan. Aku menyukai Sakura._

Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melepas rasa muak yang membelenggunya karena selalu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Lelaki Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pedupaan, membakar dupa, kemudian berdoa.

Setelahnya, ia mengambil kunci motor dan segera memacu kendaraannya di jalan aspal yang basah. Gerimis yang turun, tidak melunturkan semangatnya menuju pemanis hidupnya.

Ada rasa senang yang membuncah ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turun dari motornya dan segera menghampiri gadis itu. Berdiri, terpisahkan satu langkah kaki di depan Sakura.

"A-ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" riak cemas Sakura tunjukkan dengan jelas.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "tidak, tidak ada," ia memberi jeda untuk dirinya menghirup banyak udara, "aku yang membuat kesalahan. Maafkan aku!"

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Roh apa yang merasuki Uchiha yang tingkat kesombongannya sangat tinggi itu, sehingga meminta maaf padanya?

"Aku membuat kesalah banyak padamu. Sangat banyak," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan sedikit memberikan remasan yang lembut, "aku membohongimu, membohongi perasaanku. Kau tidak menyebalkan, sungguh. Maafkan aku, Sakura!"

"Hei, Sasuke, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai seperti itu." Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, walaupun pada akhirnya terdengar hambar.

"Sikapku yang terlihat membencimu, semua kulakukan karena aku takut menyukaimu," suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lembut, mengelitik Sakura bersamaan dengan titik-titik hujan yang turun, "tapi ... pada akhirnya ... aku tetap menyukaimu." Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya lewat hidung. Sebentuk lengkungan tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Netra Sakura memburam karena likuid bening mengumpul di sana. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dan mengeluarkan rona merah. Rasa bahagia meletup-letup seperti kembang api di musim panas.

"Jadi maukah kau tetap tinggal di sini dan tidak pergi ke Suna?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya, namun tidak melepaskan iris obsidian Sasuke dari _viridian_-nya, "tidak bisa. Maaf." Ia berkata lemah.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengejar cita-citaku, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya yang menenangkan, "tenang saja," gadis itu menepuk dada kirinya kuat-kuat, "hati ini tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu sebuah senyum tipis yang tulus terbentuk, "terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

.

FIN

Mind to review?

[1] susah buang air besar

[2] gangguan mata yang dipengaruhi oleh kafein.

[3] penyakit gangguan pada jantung dan pembuluh darah

Efek kopi dan susu bersumber dari google. cmiiw : )x


End file.
